


More Than a Mentor

by DraceDomino



Category: Diablo II, Diablo III
Genre: Bittersweet Ending, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Older Woman/Younger Woman, Romance, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 20:05:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13508826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraceDomino/pseuds/DraceDomino
Summary: Li-Ming thinks back to the woman that taught her everything...both within the pages of ancient books and the sheets of a comfortable bed.





	More Than a Mentor

More Than a Mentor  
-By Drace Domino

Others told her that it was dangerous, and yet Isendra didn’t care. The young woman Li-Ming was naturally talented on a level that Isendra had never witnessed before, and it only made sense to teach the young woman everything that she knew. Even from a young age Li-Ming had all the makings of a fabulous wizard, but also possessed traits that could’ve easily led her down a path of destruction. She was as arrogant as she was gifted, and her desire to help others always seemed muted underneath a layer of pleasure that she took from sowing destruction with large, flashy spells. As the girl’s mentor, it was Isendra’s responsibility to teach her how to harness those unruly talents and desires...as well as make sure that when she did let loose, the booms were all the bigger.

And as the girl got older and older, the relationship between mentor and student continued to develop. It was Li-Ming herself that first broke boundaries between them, slinking into the bedchambers of her older mentor while wearing little more than a thin silk practice robe. Confronted by the curious passions of a woman less than half her age, what else could Isendra do? She had fallen easily into a place of passion with Li-Ming, and for several months now she had taken the girl not merely as a student and a friend, but as a tawdry love that flaunted the mere notion of restraint and, in the minds of some, decency.

The two women, whether they were branded as wizards or witches or only barely above demons, were together...and that had come to mean more than Isendra than she ever would have suspected.

The older woman laid awake that night; her back nestled against the headboard while a heavy tome laid open in her lap. She had been reading up on old stories of the past; tales of those that had fought against the forces of Diablo and managed to send him back to the depths of his domain. A little “light reading” as far as the sorceress was typically concerned, and as she flipped idly through the pages she was left to sit in the atmosphere of her quarters. There was still a heat in the air; still a smell of sex and lust that permeated the corners of her room on a nightly basis. And though she sat upright in the bed with her full bare breasts exposed, the blanket found a home not only over her lap but the sleeping form of her teenaged lover. Li-Ming lay right beside her, an arm tucked underneath her cheek and a content look playing on her dozing features. She was beautiful, flawless, and every bit the image of sleeping, dangerous power than Isendra would’ve expected.

It had been a typical night for the pair of them, a long evening of lovemaking to follow the rigorous studies that Isendra had put the girl through earlier that day. They had worked on evocation magic; one of Li-Ming’s absolute favorites, and that enthusiasm had carried well into the bedroom. Once the door was closed and the student and teacher were alone together their desires had run rampant and hungry, and they had enjoyed each other for well into two hours. And now, just a little bit later than that, Isendra found herself gazing down at the sleeping Li-Ming and wanting...more.

She had read before that women of her age found a renewed desire in sex and passion; those lucky enough to reach their late thirties meeting a lusty renaissance within their lives. They relished in sex as if they were teenagers again, and though Isendra was certainly experiencing that wonderful time of her life she wasn’t entirely sure if it was because of her biology, or merely the company she kept. Ultimately it didn’t matter...all that really mattered was that the arrogant, fiery young woman was hers.

Quietly, Isendra folded her book closed and set it down against the nearby nightstand. She snapped her fingers to command the nearby candle to snuff out, and then turned her affections and attentions to the young woman sleeping so calmly beside her. Hands worked deftly, swiftly as she began to rise up from her place, slinking out of the covers and moving into a whole new position. Despite her age Isendra was a woman of beautiful curves; ample breasts that Li-Ming loved to worship and full, swinging hips. Her hair was lighter than her student’s own but still dark and exotic looking, sweeping down to near the center of her back. Between her legs the older woman was shaved for the delight of her student, and with a smile pressing against her features Isendra moved to remind Li-Ming of that within the confines of their quiet, joyful evening.

It was in the dead of night that Isendra mounted a sleeping teenager’s face, rolling Li-Ming onto her back before easing her pussy against the younger woman’s mouth. A shudder of pleasure ran through her almost instantly and she gripped the headboard of her bed, hips rolling back and forth as she peppered her folds across Li-Ming’s dozing mouth. For the moment she held most of her weight up to make sure she didn’t hurt the younger woman, but as the seconds passed her nectar slid up and down Li-Ming’s features and glazed her with her desire. She was hot and wet; achingly so, but that was entirely Li-Ming’s fault. She had never been a woman to crave lust and climax in the middle of the night before the teenaged girl had started inviting herself into the bed they shared.

Eventually, with a familiar pussy rubbing back and forth over her mouth, Li-Ming started to drift awake. At first it was with a few noises of quiet discomfort; the sleepy sounds that the girl made every morning when Isendra had to drag her out of bed. She was likely ready to complain about not feeling well enough to do her morning studies, but when her mouth opened to speak she was treated to the taste of a familiar slit squeezed tight against her. Her nose nestled against Isendra’s hood and glistened at the tip with a bit of nectar; a juicy treat for the girl’s first waking seconds. As soon as she drew it all in; the sights and the scents and the taste of Isendra’s pussy on her mouth, Li-Ming’s eyes finally opened up. She stared through the darkness up across the body mounting her mouth, past full and glorious breasts and into a pair of dark eyes that she had come to know very, very well. Again, a late night treat demanded by her teacher...it was a good thing Li-Ming was such a dutiful student.

“Ah...yes, girl…” Isendra’s voice hissed through the still and quiet night, her hips bucking forward as Li-Ming began to work. The two women shared each other’s gaze as Isendra’s hands lowered, thumbs gliding past Li-Ming’s bangs while her fingers caressed the sides of her head. She rocked her hips in perfect harmony with Li-Ming’s teasing licks, letting her pink folds layered in a thin glisten of spit and savored by a girl that appreciated her like none other. The older woman blushed fiercely as she looked down to her young lover, and a tiny moan escaped the very back of her throat as she continued to ride. “You...are my finest accomplishment…”

Li-Ming knew as much, but it still made her preen with arrogance to hear it. Her hands moved to wrap around Isendra’s thighs as she held her teacher’s pussy against her mouth, teasing back and forth with the tip of her tongue and giving a noise of her own arousal. Mere hours ago the two had enjoyed each other to the point of exhaustion; using fingers, mouths, and even a few toys until they were sore and tired. Now, drawn up from her slumber with the musk of her lover’s pussy squarely against her mouth, Li-Ming was happy to throw herself back into the madness. Even if their late-night adventure would mean getting up a little later in the morning, Li-Ming would happily trade in her early day studies for such pleasure. After all, she loved learning magic...but properly eating her teacher’s pussy was just as important a skill to a budding young wizard.

Isendra found herself tightening in climax on her young lover’s face, as she had countless times before. The ministrations of Li-Ming when she was awake and putting her mind to her work was nothing short of elegance; the girl could make sparks happen with her tongue on the older woman’s pussy just as easily as she could teasing the ether of magic. When Isendra felt her moment begin her muscles tightened and her head snapped back; a silent scream echoing from the depths of her throat as she gasped in rapid, hungry fashion. The juice of her lips were offered up to Li-Ming’s mouth and the girl quite readily enjoyed the flavor, slurping in loud, wet noises as she made a few moans of absolute contentment. She relished the times that she made her mentor climax; not just for the visceral joy but for the fragments of love and devotion within her. Li-Ming was...not a girl that grew close to people, generally speaking. She was bold and brash and arrogant and had somehow managed to force nearly everyone away even from a young age, the sole exception being the woman she drank from that evening. She sucked and kissed at Isendra’s sex for as long as the older mage allowed it, and when Isendra slipped off of her lap to begin creeping down the teenager’s body Li-Ming only offered a tiny pout.

“No more of your taste tonight?” She looked disappointed, and her tongue crossed over her pouty, bratty lips. “You shouldn’t wake me up unless you’re going to enjoy your student for at least an hour…”

“I didn’t say we’re done, you unruly thing.” Isendra whispered with a smile, and let one of her hands stretch out. With magic licking at her fingertips the older woman stretched out with an unseen force, and from the nightstand something started to rock back and forth. A simple toy; sculpted in the shape of a man’s member and offering two separate ends, started to rise up from the surface and drift over to Isendra’s outstretched hand. The double-ended toy had just been used by the pair a few hours ago and now it would find even more usage, once more shared by the combination of student and teacher. Once it was within her grip Isendra lowered the toy down between them, and with a moment of hushed desire stealing each of their breaths she worked it into place.

Li-Ming gasped and shuddered; her already wet folds spreading around her end of the toy, pussy wrapping around the firm, textured member that pushed past her entrance. It was a slow penetration but still a deep one as Isendra moved it into place, pushing it inside inch by inch until the midpoint of it squeezed against the girl’s pussy. When she winced at the depth of it Isendra merely cooed and stroked Li-Ming’s hair, offering her a tiny whisper of consolation as she squeezed it all the way inside.

“Don’t worry, treasure.” She murmured, and kissed the edge of the other girl’s brow. “I know you’re still sore from earlier. Right now, I want you...slow. And gentle. Like…” She smiled a little, as her finger teased down the teenager’s cheek and across the underside of her chin. “...like the virgin bride of a farmer. It’s so sweet of you to give yourself to me this late.”

Isendra’s words always made Li-Ming melt; a clear weakness in her otherwise hard to penetrate emotional armor. The mentor that had taken her in and taught her so much could make her quiver like no other, and especially with that toy piercing her entrance Li-Ming was completely vulnerable to her. As Isendra pushed forward and eased her end of the toy against her own pussy Li-Ming’s legs started to spread; slinking out and up and moving to wrap around the older woman’s waist. Though it took a few seconds to ensure they were both speared against the shared toy once they were locked in together it was a deep and intimate embrace; one that left them both shuddering from pleasure and sharing a thrilling sensation. And there, with Li-Ming’s ankles locked behind the small of her back, Isendra leaned in and teased her lips just before the teenager’s own.

“...my little virgin bride.” She teased. Almost none of it was true, of course. Li-Ming was no virgin, and certainly no bride. She wasn’t even particularly little. But the one thing that was entirely accurate was the only part that was important, and it made Li-Ming quiver at the realization: she was, if nothing else, hers.

And that thought resonated through the wizard girl as the two began to make slow and passionate love. It was...perhaps a bit different than Li-Ming was used to. Part of the thrill of having a teenaged lover; after all, was to do all sorts of wild and intense things with her. To that end Isendra hadn’t been a slouch, and she had enjoyed Li-Ming in all the most livid and passionate of ways. Together the two had fucked for hours in sessions that left them both aching and sore and sometimes even tied up, and Isendra had always pushed the boundaries by finding new and exciting ways to make Li-Ming uncover more layers of her passion. Though their romance was intense the sex was almost always lewd and sometimes even crass, and included such thrilling departures as passions taking place in a hidden alcove of the nearby church, tying Li-Ming up and stuffing all three of her sockets with toys, and on one occasion even inviting Isendra’s amazon friend to join them in the bedroom.

Simply put; the two wizards together knew how to set town records for lewd dealings. But that night? That night Isendra was content to make love to the girl she so deeply cared for. As the two started to rock together it was clear that it was an evening for their heart’s desires, and Isendra sighed contently as she squeezed her chest down on Li-Ming’s, their lips drifting in close for a long and tender kiss.

Her nectar was still on Li-Ming’s mouth and Isendra drew it in deep, savoring each lick and sample of her own glaze as it was offered up by her student. Every taste was thrilling and satisfying because she could tell it was her own arousal as drawn by the beautiful girl, the girl that had come to occupy such an important spot within her heart. Her student, her dearest friend, and the teenaged lover that had taught her a passion she thought was long lost on her.

She expected great things from Li-Ming, even if she wasn’t around to see them. And it was that thought that carried their lips to gently part, and made Isendra speak. The entire time she continued to roll her hips back and forth, sharing the toy between their entrances and letting it tease in and out of them both. She pierced them both with every buck forward and the pleasure nearly overwhelmed them, making them cling to each other for support and for lust. Through that torrent Isendra spoke sweetly and lovingly, her forehead dropping to nestle Li-Ming’s amidst her thrusts.

“You’re getting better every day, Li-Ming.” She whispered, and stole a tiny kiss at the corner of her lips. “At magic, of course. I daresay you couldn’t possibly be any better at pleasing me than you already are.”

“I can certainly try, Master.” Li-Ming found herself giggling and blushing, moving her arms up and around the older woman’s shoulders. She found her mouth moving to Isendra’s throat, kissing and nibbling and even giving her a tiny bite; just hard enough to leave the faintest hint of her teeth marks. Her entrance tightened around the toy as she shuddered in pleasure, her young frame coiling up in balls of rapidly shattering delight. “I live for your service.” Words that she never thought she’d say, and yet...they came naturally in reference to Isendra.

And Isendra, wrapped up in emotion and desire, leaned in close to kiss the girl again. There was a great deal that she could have told her in that moment; of the responsibilities that would fall to her when Isendra passed, of the great legacy that would be left on her shoulders, of how Li-Ming would need to learn to become her own independent adult and wizard. There were things Isendra should have said, things that could have prepared the girl. Things that were lost as the two; kissing long and deep, began to thrash in the throes of a ferocious climax.

Things that...should not have been left unsaid.

 

\--

It was three years later, and Li-Ming sat alone in a foreign bed she did not know. The place she had once called home was no longer safe, and the woman that she had loved was no longer with her. Betrayed by the Mage Clans in their jealousy and their fear, the young woman was now aimless. Loveless. And were it not for her arrogance and her natural skill, broken.

She sat alone in that bed, swallowing her emotion as the memories continued to swell through her. Isendra...would not have wanted her tears. Though she was having a hard time imagining why what the dead wanted had any relevance anymore, Li-Ming forced them back and swallowed her resolve deep. She was prepared to fight...but she was not prepared to face the world without her mentor and her lover by her side.

It was that lonely night that Li-Ming gazed out the window, thinking of all that she had lost, that a fallen star appeared in the sky. Dancing over the sky of New Tristram, it was the only thing Li-Ming had seen since Isendra’s death that had any true beauty to it.

It was that sight that drew the young wizard to her feet and sent her towards her own adventure, as well as her own destiny. If she would ever see Isendra again...she would want her master to be proud of her.

She would want her to know that the young woman she had taken as a lover had grown up to deserve her boundless affection. And perhaps, on that day, Li-Ming could return to her arms. To return to the only one that had ever understood her.

And soon, demons and angels would both rue her name, as she would rip apart both Hell and Heaven alike to taste her Master Isendra again.

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> If you like my work, [follow me on tumblr for more.](http://dracedomino.tumblr.com)


End file.
